Venganza
by Skipper Ronaldo
Summary: Ya esta cansado, esta desesperado, furioso, lo único que desea es paz y tranquilidad...que ya no lo llamen de loco ni de raro...solamente es un ser viviente en esta Tierra, y parece que nadie lo valora...ni siquiera su líder...solamente...deseaba venganza


**Hola de nuevo, este es un nuevo fic, se me ocurrio mientras buscaba en el periódico una notica para mi tarea! xD, pero en fin, aqui está, espero y les guste! ;)**

Solamente sostenía una bolsa con hielo en la parte posterior derecha de su rostro, basicamente era su mejilla, el dolor era insoportable, casi inaguantable, esa gran marca en forma de punta de aleta de color rojiso claro no era un bonito adorno o un detallito en el cual se le haya hecho con cariño, más bien parecía un golpe tremendo con la bastante fuerza como para dejar esa gran marca que resaltaba casi en toda la totalidad del rostro, solamente fruncia el ceño cada vez que meneaba de lado a lado dicha bolsa ya antes mencionada sobre dicha area, era muy molesto y desesperaba demaciado tener que aguantar extremadamente la sensación fría del hielo sobre la parte requerida, de por sí con el dolor ya es horrible...ahora peor con el hielo, pero por cierto lado es bueno, te cura rápidamente. El científico solamente estaba en su laboratorio, parado con una aleta recargada sobre su mesa de trabajo y con la otra sostenía la bolsa en su cara con una expresión furiosa, esta la tenia inclinada hacia abajo, al parecer estaba pensando, analizando algo en su cabeza, tras pasar varios segundos golpeo la mesa con su aleta en forma de puño muy fuerte, el estruendoso sonido metalico se exparcio al instante por toda la habitación, todo indicaba que recordo algo que lo enfurecio demasidado, lentamente comenzo a resoplar entre dientes y con la mandibula casi cerrada, el aire pulmonar que tenía dentro de el salia resoplado a travez de los costados de su pico, esto tal vez insinuaba que algo lo estaba poniendo de mal humor extremadamente...pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?.

-¡Maldito seas!.- dijo Kowalski con voz ronca mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza sobre su mesa de trabajo, -¿Qué hize para que me tratase así de esa forma?.- Replicó casi al instante.-¿Por qué no puedo defenderme de cada bofetada que me da? ¡¿Por qué?.- Volvio a decir el más alto.-¡Estoy harto!.- Exclamó en voz alta mientras con una de sus aletas golpeaba los tubos de ensayo que estaban sobre su mesa, lo cual causó que estos salieran disparados hacia uno de los muros de concreto y se quebraran al chocar con dicho muro. Descuidadamente, Kowalski resbalo con un charco de fluidos quimicos que se derramaron cuando se quebraron los recipientes y cayo al suelo, un golpe seco se hizo presente al instante y todo su cuerpo quedo manchado de esos quimicos, lo peor fue que cayo sobre su parte lastimada. La caida causo que el área quedara salpicada en todas sus direcciones, el científico quedo empapado y colorizado ridiculamente en todas sus plumas, el pinguino alto no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar por el coraje, el dolor y la desesperación por la que estaba pasando, se sento y se reviso todo el cuerpo, cuando lo hizo solamente pataleo berrinchudamente sobre el suelo, al instante tambien golpeo con las palmas de sus aletas el suelo mojado, esto causo que se salpicara mas el quimico, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar lentamente a travez de las retinas del científico, en ese momento se tomo el rostro con las aletas y comenzo a llorar con mucho sentimiento, esto acontecio durante varios momentos. La escena era muy triste, el solo en el laboratorio llorando y lamentando, nadie que lo pueda consolar mas que su propio ser...pero eso no servia de mucho, solamente estaba sentado, tratando de desahogarse de toda su pena y dolor a travez de las lagrimas, gritar con todas sus fuerzas y hechar fuera todo su coraje, tomarse por las plumas y arrancarselas con desesperación, tomar un objeto afilado y rasgarse el pecho, las aletas, la cabeza, lo que quería era acabar con todos sus problemas, con todos los pesos que traia encima de una vez por todas...¿Sería posible de que llegase al suicidio?, el era muy inteligente por sobre todos en el Zoo, y el sabe que la solución no es esa, siempre hay otras opciones y el es experto búscandolas y por sobre todo...ejecutandolas, el debe de poner el ejemplo en estas situaciones de complejidad, es bueno dando soluciones para los demas...pero para el mismo no le iba tan bien...no podia darse consejo alguno, y sobre todo...el sabia que el matarte a ti mismo no es la solución para acabar con tu penas y problemas, estaba tratando de buscar otras formas de desahogarse, una en la que pueda que su mente este relajada, que viva en paz y tranquilidad, en la que ya pueda hacer sus actividades sin que nadie lo este juzgando o criticando, en la que pueda disfrutar mientras crea para el mundo sus grandes inventos sin tener miedo a recibir un estate quieto o una bofetada. Por un segundo, Kowalski recordo aquel momento en el que recibio un golpe de Skipper, por qué ya no lo había bofeteado...lo había golpeado cuando le mostro algo que el estaba trabajando hace unas semanas, el objeto era para hacer que los hippies ya no tuvieran esas actitudes vergonzosas y ridiculas de siempre, que ya no fueran olgazanes, que tubieran algo que hacer, especificamente era para que los hippies fueran trabajadores, pero Skipper escucho y vio todo lo que su cadete le estaba explicando y lo tomo como algo absurdo y estúpido y le dio una bofetada tremendamente fuerte. Kowalski recordo aquel instante cuando el tocaba lentamente su parte lastimada del rostro con su aleta, luego de unos instantes la hizo puño con mucha fuerza, el cientifico sabia que el si era un rival comparable con su lider. Ya estaba cansado y harto de que su propio oficial al mando lo este tratando de esa forma, ya no lo soportaba, según el mas alto...el mismo es el que debería estar a cargo del equipo y no Skipper, por alguna razón Kowalski sentia que el estaba mas capacitado que el capitán, asi que quería venganza y poner un limite de una vez, por todas las veces que su lider lo bofeteo y lastimo y lo llamo de loco desquisiado mental. Estaba totalmente en furia, solamente quedaba esperar el momento indicado...y ese momento era: ¡YA!.

El científico bajo su aleta en forma de puño de enfrente de su rostro y lentamente giro la mirada hacia la puerta del laboratorio, se quedo inmovil viendo aquella entrada por unos bastantes segundos con una mirada tranquila...pero perturbadora si la vez de frente y a los ojos, esto tal vez indicaba que estaba totalmente decidido a provocarle daño a su lider. Lentamente se puso de pie, giro la cabeza unos centimetros y camino hacia un gran trozo de metal empañado de cuerpo completo que estaba recargado sobre una pared, al parecer estaba ahi por que Kowalski lo iba a utilizar para algun invento, pero desde que Skipper lo golpeo...se le fueron las ganas de terminarlo a el mas alto, era como un retrovisor o un espejo, se puso enfrente de aquello y se miro así mismo, en ese instante logro ver todo su plumaje manchado y encharcado con el colorante de los quimicos que se habian tirado anteriormente, lentamente se comenzo a ver a si mismo de los los pies a la cabeza, todo su cuerpo basicamente. Cuando llego a la cabeza, se inclino para acercarse un poco mas al dicho reflector y el rostro lo acomodo de modo que su parte lastimada se viera solamente, el otro lado del rostro estaba oculto tras llevar a cabo dicha acción, lentamente se fue tocando la zona afectada, el retrovisor no era bastante limpio como para poder verla claramente, muy apenas se lograban ver las manchas rojisimas que poco a poco se estaban haciendo un poco mas claras cuando llegaban al borde de la zona, no hacia falta mencionar que se veian varias ronchas que provocaban que se viera una especie de relieve, cuando el vio lo grave que era el golpe... se enfurecio aún mas, luego de unos instantes de observación, lentamente comenzo a voltear su cabeza en dirección a su mesa de trabajo, especificamente estaba observando una cierta área de la dicha mesa, y esa área era un cajon, un cajon de metal con aspecto añejo que parecia que nadie lo habia tocado en años, con delicadeza giro todo el cuerpo en dirección hacia ese compartimiento y comenzo a caminar. Cuando llego, se tubo que arrodillar para poder alcanzar con facilidad el agarrador del dicho compartimiento y al instante que hizo esa acción...la jalo hacia afuera, pero hubo un pequeño problema, como estaba algo oxidada de los baleros...batallo para poder abrirla en su totalidad, dio unos cuantos jalones hacia afuera hasta que por fin se pudo ver el interior del dicho cajon, no por completo, pero se alcanzaba a ver el interior. Kowalski dirijio la mirada hacia el dicho cajon y se logro ver a la vista de el un objeto de plata con una caja pequeña que hacia juego, este solo se les quedo viendo, luego comenzo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro e introdujo una de sus aletas dentro y tomo solamente el objeto de plata que estaba envuelto en total oscuridad hasta que el científico la saco de entre el cajon y la luz natural del cuarto permitio tener una visión mejorada del dicho elemento metalico en cuestión, era una pistola con silenciador, el mas alto la puso en su otra aleta y la otra la metio dentro del mismo compartimiento oxidado para sacar el otro objeto que hacia juego, este era un cargador con 6 balas, cuando ya las tenia en su total control dichos objetos...se quedo observando la puerta del laboratorio un momento luego miro el cargador y luego el arma, por consiguiente introdujo el cargador dentro de la pistola, ya cargada el arma, la levanto frente a su rostro, se miro al retrovisor de metal por unos instantes, luego devolvio la mirada de nuevo al arma, luego la tomo por el cañon y lo jalo hacia atras y se escucho un crujido metalico, luego sonrio. Al pasar unos segundos, se quedo pensativo, bajo el arma a sus pies y comenzo a recordar aquel dia en el que Skipper le pidio que guardara esa arma...

**Continuara...**


End file.
